


【光亮】进藤光从此恨上了近卫光(一)

by Hikaakiggyx



Category: Hikaru no Go, ヒカルの碁, 棋魂
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikaakiggyx/pseuds/Hikaakiggyx





	【光亮】进藤光从此恨上了近卫光(一)

该……怎么解释眼前的事呢？

 

进藤光，男，20岁，炙手可热的全日最年轻本因坊，有车有房有对象的新时代五好青年兼人生赢家，此刻正在承受生命不可承受之轻。

 

他尴尬地望着眼前赤身裸体、面色潮红、有着和自家对象一样容貌却气质完全不符的人，头顶一团乱线陷入了长久的沉默……

 

“那个……Hikaru?”

 

估计是坦诚相见的两人大眼瞪大眼的长久对望实在是让人尴尬到窒息，眼前的可人儿红着脸试探性地出声。

 

“可以……给我件衣服吗……”

 

“啊，噢。”

 

进藤光机械式地胡乱把自己的衣服塞到那人的怀里，看着眼前的人笨拙地展开自己的衬衣（对他而言肯定是oversize）披上就要从床上起身。

 

“等等你要去哪？你刚刚才……”

 

才跟我大战了三个回合，而且我还没戴套内射在里面了……

 

进藤光在心里默默说道。

 

“我去洗澡，里面……不太舒服。”

 

像是害羞到不行，眼前的人说起话来连耳尖都是红的，和塔矢亮别无二致的声音轻轻软软地飘进耳朵里，简直要把人的骨头都酥化了。

 

“那我抱你去，你这样是没法走路的。”进藤光忙不迭要去抱眼前的人，心想这时候如果换成塔矢亮铁定会一眼把自己瞪在原地然后逞了能也要一个人爬去淋浴间。

 

“啊那还真是……劳驾。”

 

下了床踩在地毯上的贺茂明的确感受到自己双腿的酸软无力，于是从现实角度出发，他也就接受了进藤光的建议。

 

不过双方明明都是从很简单纯粹的角度出发的，可现实有时就是个老司机，总喜欢往十八弯的山路里拐。

 

进藤光这才刚刚蹲下抬起贺茂明的左腿，一道带着体温的乳白色液体就顺着贺茂明的右腿直接淌下沾湿了深色的地毯，更要命的是，进藤光正处于蹲姿而贺茂明正处于站姿，从这个角度看贺茂明的下身风光简直一览无余，进藤光甚至能直接看到那个微微开合吐着白浊的粉色小洞。

 

哇不得了，夭寿了！

 

进藤光感到一阵热流直冲头顶，两道鼻血就这么流了出来。

 

“天哪，Hikaru!”

 

贺茂明见状赶紧挣开进藤光的怀抱，把进藤光按坐在床边一手抽出两张纸巾就往光抬起的鼻孔里塞。

 

“啊我没事我没事。”

 

进藤光赶紧捏住自己塞了纸巾的鼻子，他的声音听起来十分滑稽。

 

“我还是先送你去……”

 

“不必了不必了。”

 

贺茂明这回直接后退了两步，“我还是……自己去吧，扶着墙也没关系的。”

 

于是进藤光看着贺茂明一手扶着墙一手扶着腰慢慢地向淋浴间挪去，直到再也看不见贺茂明的身影了，进藤光这才叹了一口气掀开系在腰间的浴巾，他的小进藤正在胯间精神十足地挺立着，甚至都做好大战到天明的准备。

 

真是烦人……

 

进藤光粗暴地抓了两下头发，然后伸手握住了小进藤的根部开始上下动作。

 

眼前的“塔矢”不用脑子想都知道不是他家的Akira，这么一来自己的“对象”变得是亲不得、更是上不得。

 

真是烦人……

 

进藤本因坊感到更苦恼了，还带着点委屈，可都平成新时代了，说出来还有谁会相信和自己在床上激战正酣为爱鼓掌到高潮时昏过去的对象醒来就换了个人，是穿越了？

 

说出去怕是全日本的人都要笑他是个傻子……

 

可去他的生活、去他的无神论科学主义现实，无耻老贼快还我塔矢亮！！

 

进藤光越想越是愤愤不平，下手也没个轻重，一不留神就捏疼了自家小兄弟。

 

“嘶——”

 

进藤光赶紧揉了揉小进藤，可悲哀地发现这点打击对它而言根本就是小意思。打了这么久，小进藤依旧坚挺，并且不可忽视地强烈宣示着自己对原本那处温柔乡的渴望。

 

唉……

 

进藤光望望传来水声的淋浴间，又看看挺立着的小进藤，第一次对着向来在床上骄傲无比的自家小兄弟开始怀疑人生。

 

也不知道塔矢被送到哪里去了，可千万得好好等着我把你找回来……

 

进藤光想了想又握上了小进藤，可心里还是有点委屈，这回还带着后悔的心情——毕竟他是和塔矢啪啪啪时把人家弄丢的，早知道就不那么逼塔矢了，不然他也不会昏过去，明明他已经不想要了……

 

可该怎么把塔矢找回来呢？不如明天去神社问问看吧……不然还有爷爷一仓库的古籍，总归是有记载的吧……唔实在不行就只能问问佐为有什么办法了，虽然真是不好意思……

 

进藤光已经开始和脑子里的各种超自然现象交互斗争了，最后只觉得自己头顶上的一团黑线是越缠越大……而自己下半身的问题也还是没能解决……最后低头一看——

 

我的天哪，我的小老弟都过了这么久怎么还不下去？！这样下去可就危险了！！

 

于是又赶紧加快了手上的动作。

 

进藤光，男，20岁，炙手可热的全日最年轻本因坊，有车有房有对象的新时代五好青年兼人生赢家，此刻依旧在承受生命不可承受之轻。

 

标题:《进藤光从此恨上了近卫光》/《近卫光从此恨上了进藤光》

配对:进藤光x贺茂明/近卫光x塔矢亮

原作:《棋魂》

分级:Explicit

其他：群里讨论出来的换妻play，不知道是否有望成为换妻主题挑战（？）感谢我家亲亲 @myAki 和拓海他爸 @煜亦 的脑洞授权。光哥：给大家表演我恨我自己。

 

最近近卫光也怀疑自己是不是触怒了哪家神灵，以致于要遭此夺妻之恨。在一次欢爱的顶点后醒来的贺茂明就像变了个人似的，不仅无论对谁都浑身散发着“生人勿近”的气息，还张口就喊自己“进藤光”，而且更令人心碎的是，在明白自己身处平安时代，并且自己的现任夫君是检非违使近卫光后，“贺茂明”连带着对自己也是一副低气压冷冰冰的样子，还坚持称自己叫塔矢亮，是来自未来的人。

 

我温柔的贺茂明呢！？

 

近卫光感觉最近脑壳是真的很疼，连巡视都快做不好了。

 

“近卫啊，你最近总是心事重重、心不在焉的，是家里的那位怎么了吗？”

 

最后同僚加贺诸纯实在是看不下去，在一次放衙喝酒的时候问出了这个问题。

 

“啊这个嘛……”

 

近卫光最近确实愁得连刘海都不那么精神抖擞、颜色都不那么金黄纯正了，当然一部分原因是因为塔矢亮自从穿越过来后就碰都不让近卫光碰一下，把近卫光给憋的。不过好在平安时代是个什么怪力乱神都见怪不怪的时代，比起进藤光近卫光还可以毫不顾忌地向友人说起自己不可思议的遭遇和烦恼，当然，要除去某些不可外传的不可描述部分。

 

“觉得家里的那位只是在和自己闹别扭，装着玩？我倒觉得没准那个塔矢亮说的是真的呢……嘛，要是实在信不过，就测试一下好了，我记得以前贺茂可不那么擅长下围棋，虽然你们也算是因棋结缘……怎么说，就是试一试，如果他下的棋路和以前一样，那他就是贺茂明，可若是棋艺不同，恐怕你就要请个巫女来找回你的贺茂了，毕竟你家那位可是天才阴阳师，天生通灵体质还真可能会出现这档子事……”

 

加贺摸了摸下巴，又给自己倒满了一杯酒。

 

但近卫光听了后可就没法继续优哉游哉地陪友人喝酒了，如果这是真的，说明他的贺茂现在正在一个他无法预料的环境里，万一要是遇上了什么危险可怎么办？他赶紧放下两锭银钱转身就往家跑。

 

“加贺，这次酒我请了！下次不醉不归！”

 

“行！一言为定！”

 

加贺朝着近卫光逐渐消失在晚霞中的背影举了举杯，然后一仰头将杯中清酒一饮而尽。

 

TBC


End file.
